


剪发Haircutting

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 《Dark Rose》的世界线，一切尘埃落定后的某一天，两个人之间的一次……





	

“啊，头发有点长了……”  
Ruby烦躁地坐在桌前，把面前的文件一推，手搭上后脖子撑起几乎要黏在上面的头发，摇晃着头以便让满是汗水的脖颈吹吹风。  
明天去剪发吧……她想着，被闷热的天气搞的烦躁，竟然没有发现背后悄悄贴上来的人。  
Roman本来没有刻意掩盖自己的到来，在看到她丝毫没有察觉、毫无戒心的样子之后便改变了主意，悄悄地放轻了脚步。  
终于贴到她的身后，他迅速地、一气呵成地完成了几件事：一手抚上Ruby撑着头发的手，代替她的拨开半长的头发，另一只手握住她的手腕把她的手拉开，然后吻上了她的脖子。  
Ruby直到他完成了这波偷袭才反应过来。  
“Ro、嘶……”  
他的嘴唇在她的汗湿的皮肤上蹭了两下，咬了下去。  
“Roman！你……唔……”  
Ruby惊叫了一声想转过身去，他握着她手腕的手顺势松开向上贴上她的脸颊，舌尖顺着她转身时的转动从脖子上一路挑过，然后吻住了她转过来的嘴唇。  
舌头深入对方毫无防备的口中肆意地爱抚了一番，Roman才松开Ruby，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“咸的。”  
Ruby面红耳赤地瞪着他，刚想说什么又被他打断了。  
“我来给你剪头发吧？”  
“啊？”

经过一番争论，Ruby最终还是坐下让Roman给她剪起了头发。  
平心而论，他的动作看上去还是有些专业的。  
要说水平的话，勉勉强强吧，毕竟他没有考虑过以此为生，总不能以他坑蒙拐骗的等级来要求他的理发水平也同样的好。  
还好，Ruby的发型也没那么复杂。  
Roman停下手中的动作后对着Ruby的后脑端详了一番，满意地点了点头。  
“怎么样，Red，还……”  
Roman的话音诡异地断了，因为他突然发现，Ruby的样子有些奇怪。  
他绕到她的正面，只看到了这个姑娘的头顶，和她埋着头一言不发的样子。  
“Red？怎么了？”  
他蹲下身去看她的脸，露出了恍然大悟般的神色。  
“哦……My Little Red，My Little Red。”  
他的声音里充满了戏谑，Ruby瞪了她一眼，恨恨地把头扭到一边。  
Roman站起身来，弯腰帮她把用来遮挡碎发的斗篷解下来随手一扔（这之前发生过“嘿，我会帮你把它弄干净的”这样的对话），看到了她掩藏在底下紧紧拽着自己衣服的手。  
他眯起眼露出愉快的笑容，挑起她的下巴强迫她抬头。Ruby没有抵抗，顺着他的力道抬起了头，眼神却有几分埋怨和凶狠。她的脸红透了，漂亮的粉色从脸颊延伸到耳侧，Roman忍不住笑了出来。  
Ruby瞪着他，手仍然紧紧地拽着自己的衣角，本应该凶狠的神色却因为脸上的红晕而少了几分力度，又或者那本来也不是凶狠，而是一种矛盾又焦灼的表现。  
“Ro……”  
她咬了咬嘴唇，张开口似乎想说点什么，却没有说出来。  
Roman看着她没有作声，眼神中闪烁着兴味等待着。  
“我……”  
Ruby又做出了一次努力，但还是没有成功。她露出有点羞恼的神色抿起嘴，干脆松开了拽着自己衣服的手，转而抓住Roman的衣领用力把他拽向自己。  
Roman从善如流地被她拉近亲了一下，两人的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起又微微分开，似有若无地互相摩挲了两下。Roman手上的姿势从挑着改成钳制轻轻掐住她的下颌，手指有意无意地抚摩着周围的皮肤。他用力亲了一下她的嘴唇，然后转而凑到她的耳边轻轻咬了咬她的耳垂，把开始变得灼热的气息喷在她的耳廓上。  
“嗯？我的小Ruby这是怎么了？”  
“哈啊……”  
Ruby无法抑制地呻吟了一声，抓着他衣领的手攀上了他的肩膀。  
今天最早的那个深吻种下的火星，在他给她剪发时慢慢地开始燃烧。剪刀与头发在耳边接触时让人头皮麻麻的“咔嚓”声，他的手时不时就会擦过她皮肤的触感，指根插入她的发间时跟头皮的摩挲……这些平时完全不会去在意的事情今天却莫名地撩拨起她的身体。剪到额前的头发时他让她闭上眼。本以为会好一些，但她的感官却在黑暗中变得更加敏锐。紧闭的双眼也能感到他在她身前来回造成的光暗的变化，一闪一闪地扰乱着她的理智。他随口吹出的小调从她的耳道中直直钻入，她觉得耳朵好痒，想要动一动却被他喝止住，成为难耐的折磨。还有她颈后的那个、不深不浅的齿痕，微微的刺痛骚扰着她的神经，一跳一跳地彰显着存在感，让她回想起他的舌尖顺着颈侧舔过的那一个瞬间的酥痒。  
所以在他为她剪完头发后，她只能低垂着头一动不动。  
她要怎么跟他说，她在他给她剪头发的时候，被他撩拨到情动？

Ruby无力地瘫坐在椅子上搂着Roman的脖子喘息，任他的唇舌在她的耳朵、脖颈、锁骨、胸前四处流连。他的手也早已没在钳制着她的下颌，而是在他的唇舌暂时照顾不到的地方用力揉捏，留下浅浅的印子。  
“唔——”  
Ruby突然颤抖了一下，全身绷紧地轻轻扭着身体。Roman正隔着她薄薄的背心舔舐着她的乳尖，玩弄到凸起再轻轻叼住摆弄。  
“Roman、别……”  
Roman没有作声，继续用舌尖逗弄着立起的尖端，手指又抚弄上另一边挑动逗弄。  
“呜……太、刺激了……”  
“不刺激一点，Little Red是长不大的哦？”  
他终于停下了嘴上的动作，揶揄地对她进行另一种嘴上的逗弄。  
“别这样了……快一点……”  
她焦躁地扭动着身体，央求着他。  
Roman眯了眯眼睛。  
“嗯，腰抬起来一点。”  
Ruby撑起身体让他把自己宽大的睡裤连着内裤一起脱了下来。  
“……诶，诶？！”  
她惊叫了起来，手抓紧了椅子，用力地几乎暴起了青筋。  
“啊、啊……呜……呜啊、别……！”  
Roman的舌尖在被他扒开露出的柔软花核上灵活地滑动着，听到对方的尖叫后，他甚至又贴得更紧了一些，手上用力制住对方想要合起的大腿，几乎有些狂野地欺负着唇下敏感的豆粒。直到Ruby的声音显出几分哭腔，他才意犹未尽地最后吮吸了两下，满意地从她腿间抬起头，舔舔嘴唇。  
“不这样，我怎么确认你准备好了呢？Red？”  
他的手指在她的下体一划而过，沾上了亮晶晶的液体。  
Roman站起来，坏心地凑到Ruby的耳边吹了一口气。  
“好多水。”  
Ruby羞窘地闭上眼睛，胳膊却紧紧环住了对方的脖子不放。  
Roman轻笑了一声。  
“那……这个姿势不太方便吧？去趴到桌子上？”  
Ruby把脸埋在他的肩上摇头。  
“有好多文件……”  
“那……”  
Roman环顾了一下四周，有了主意。  
“抱紧我。”  
说着，他一用力，把Ruby抱了起来，转而自己坐到了椅子上。  
Ruby反应过来的时候，已经两腿大张着坐在了他的腿上。她来不及做出其它反应，只能继续把脸埋在他身上不起来，又埋怨般地蹭了蹭身子。  
“唔……”  
Roman挑挑眉，检查了一下，然后亲了亲Ruby的耳朵。  
“真是坏女孩……我的裤子都被你弄湿了……怎么办呢？”  
Ruby羞到了极点，狠狠一推他，有些愤愤地抬起头。  
“自，己，洗。”  
她咬着牙蹦出了这几个字，如果没有脸上的红晕的话，几乎就像是真的生气了一样。  
但如此也还是没解决她的羞恼，她的脑中乱糟糟的，视线扫过了Roman的衣服，眼睛一亮，几乎是扑上去扯开了他的衬衫。  
纽扣们崩落到了地上发出噼啪的声响，但没有人在乎这个。Ruby一口咬在Roman的锁骨上，毫不留情地、狠狠地。  
“嘶……牙尖嘴利的姑娘……”  
Roman疼得皱起眉，但只是用手臂圈住她，安抚地拍着她的背。  
Ruby抬起头时，嘴唇染上了一圈血色，眼睛却亮得惊人，炯炯地、几乎有点挑衅地瞪视着Roman。  
这个锁骨上留下了一圈带血牙印的男人失笑，看着她的眼睛只觉得浑身燥热，似乎自己的骨血都被她眼中的光点燃了。他眯起眼睛，突然觉得躁动到无法忍受。他看着这姑娘唇上鲜红的颜色，深深地叹息了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，把手探到她的后脑上按向自己。  
血腥的铁锈味道充满了两人的口腔。Roman感觉到她的发丝从他的指缝间滑过，麻麻痒痒的。  
唇舌间的交缠像是一场争斗，就像他们曾无数次拥有过的那样，谁也不会松懈，谁也不会放手，仿佛输掉这场战争的人就会把自己的性命一并交上。  
Roman觉得自己要爆炸了，他的眼前跳出了细密的火花，锁骨上的刺痛顺着血流蔓延至全身，腿上和她相接触的地方马上就要燃烧起来般灼热。他不得不空出一只手去松开自己的裤子，把爆炸的源头解放出来。  
这分神立刻让他在争斗中落了下风。Ruby察觉到他的分神，如同饥饿到疯狂的小兽一般噬咬着他，像是要把他吞入腹中，一丝一毫都不放过。  
他认输了。  
两人粗重地喘着气分开，唇角还连着一丝晶莹的线。  
Ruby坐在Roman身上，抬起下巴，居高临下般地看向他，眼神熠熠生辉。  
“Roman Torchwick。”  
她看着男人，用高昂的声调叫了他的名字。  
“要我。”  
最后两个字像轻风拂过送入了Roman的耳中。他看着面前这个姑娘仿佛流动着燃烧的火焰一样的眼睛，看着自己被那火焰一同点燃，熊熊燃烧。  
“遵命……My……Little……”  
他低沉的声音越来越小，如叹息一般消失在唇边。Ruby没有听清他到底说了什么就被吻住，仿佛是他把最后的话语直接送入了她的口中。  
他们交换了一个温柔的吻，轻轻地吮吸着对方的唇瓣，舌尖相抵缠绵。

“唔……”  
Ruby在Roman嵌入她的身体时闷哼了一声，轻轻扭着身体适应着。  
Roman停下动作，在她的胸前轻轻亲吻着，手伸到后面握住她的臀肉揉捏，帮助她放松。  
“嗯、嗯……别，别揉……”  
Ruby像是刚刚才想起自己一直光着屁股这件事，攀着Roman的肩保持着平衡，又垂着眼抿抿嘴，看起来有点难堪。  
Roman被她的样子逗笑了。  
“现在再害羞有点晚了吧，Red……而且你这样扭腰，难道不是在勾引我？”  
Ruby瞪了正冲她眨眼的Roman一眼，却因为一时没有保持住平衡而向前倒在了他的身上，身子也一矮，让他的东西又顶得更深了一点。  
“呜……”  
她伏在他身上小声呜咽，后者笑着环抱着她亲吻了她的头发。  
“顺便说，屁股的手感很好，我以后也会多揉的。”  
“……Roman Torchwick！”  
Ruby咬牙切齿地直起身，直盯着他的眼睛从牙缝里挤出他的名字。  
索性她也被他搞的反而不再觉得害羞，干脆就扶着他的肩试着自己晃动起来。Roman被她突然的动作弄得喉咙一紧，扶住她可爱的腰身随着她的节奏开始向上顶弄。  
“嗯、嗯……啊……”  
随着Roman一下下撞在她的深处，Ruby只觉得一阵阵酸麻，快感随着他的坚挺撞击在她柔软的内壁上而一点点累积起来，从甬道深处传向四肢百骸。四肢的力气被抽空了一般软绵绵的，好像她周身所有的能量都被转化成了快感，顺着神经沾染了她的每一寸血肉。  
她无力支持自己的身体，只能趴伏在Roman的身上由着他一次次贯穿自己的身体。  
Roman扶在她腰身上的手挑开已经汗湿地紧贴在她身上、让她周身的可爱曲线一览无余的背心，顺着她的腰背向上揉捏抚弄，用指尖探索着她逐渐赤裸的一寸寸皮肤。背心慢慢被他的动作卷了上去，胸前柔软的两个半圆也开始展露在空气里，乳尖被背心卷上的时候刮过，让Ruby的身体轻轻抖了一下。  
“Red……你真可爱……”  
Ruby俯在他身上撒娇一般地晃了晃身体，闭着眼喘息着。她的身体被一阵阵的快感打的如在云端一样轻飘飘的，背上来回抚弄的手舒适又熨帖，趴伏在他的胸前温暖又安心，她安稳地放任自己沉浸在这一刻的极乐之中哼叫着。  
突然，她的颈侧传来一丝丝刺痛。她知道是他在咬她。  
“Roman……”  
突如其来的疼痛感没有让Ruby推开他。她侧了侧脑袋，把脆弱的脖子更多地暴露给他，比之前更贴紧了他的身体。她圆润的半球蹭在他坚实的胸膛上，乳尖一阵酥麻。  
“Roman……”  
Roman并没有那么用力地啃咬Ruby的脖子，虽然她可爱的、让他都不禁心头一跳的小动作让他确实有冲动在她身上留下更鲜明的印迹，但还是心软地只遗留了浅浅的牙印，还有刺目的吻痕。  
“Roman……”  
Roman怜爱地舔着被他咬出的牙印。Ruby被他的舔舐弄得痒痒的，微微的刺痛又刺激着她的身体，和快感混杂在一起，让她受不了地喘息着，用尽力气抱紧Roman的脖子在他身上磨蹭。  
“Roman……Roman……Roman……”  
Roman感觉着Ruby呻吟的越发高亢和抱紧他的力道，受不了地喘息着，握着她的腰狠狠地一次次把自己钉进她柔软火热的身体，发出一阵阵黏腻的水声。  
“啊……哈啊、Roman……呜……Roman……啊、啊……呜……”  
Ruby的声音里带上了越发明显的哭腔，她用力地拧动着身体去迎合正在她身体里进出的那东西，却又在它的进攻下无力地停下，继续扮演承受的角色。  
“哈啊……Roman……哈啊……啊……啊……呜……！”  
在她大声哭叫出来、身体绷紧的一刹那，她发狠地咬上了他的肩膀。  
“唔……！”  
Roman吃痛地发出声音，喘着粗气在她的身体里爆发了出来。

两个人喘着气倒在椅子上。Roman抱着Ruby，轻轻抚摸着她的头发，突然笑了出来。  
“小磨人精。”  
Ruby摸了摸她第二次咬出的那个牙印。  
“这次没有咬那么狠嘛。”  
她说着撑起身体，凑上去和他接了一个浅浅的吻。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby在这里已成年。  
> 请当他们戴了套虽然我没写……  
> 全然的信任和爱，我希望他们最后所能达到的模样。


End file.
